


【贱虫】I can heal you

by touch233



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch233/pseuds/touch233
Summary: 中篇精神科医生PeterParker治疗WadeWilson并坠入爱河的故事。蜘蛛侠/Peter→医生死侍/Wade→bipolardisorder BD患者（双向情感障碍）Wade Wilson症状：情绪不稳变幻莫测，时而欢乐时而暴怒，会出现破坏及攻击行为，但常常会转怒为喜或赔礼道歉。反应敏捷，信口开河，内容不切实际。精力旺盛，不知疲倦，性欲亢进，有短暂片段的幻视，幻听。*（出自百度百科关于bipolardisorder的临床表现）
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 尽管我对心理疾病有兴趣，但可惜我并不是一个专业的医学生，有纰漏烦请指正。你可以把这当成一个平行宇宙，角色出场包括但不限于究极钢铁侠，鹰眼。

第一章 The devil in hell

房子是低矮的，狭窄的令人呼吸不畅。

Wade坐在冰冷的金属椅子上，这古怪的地方连表都没有，死寂同Wade呼吸一口空气。他把面前敌方的堡垒拆毁了，那是一座二战时期德军样式的建筑，而Wade不希望任何法西斯能被它庇护，免受炮弹的制裁。

“我完成了，”Wade喃喃，他用两只手捧住自己的脸，来回捏动脸颊，“没人能在里面生还。”他很兴奋于是他从椅子上站起来，抬高自己的腿舒缓肌肉，短短几分钟，Wade又坐回椅子上，把头埋在两掌之间，“不，二战结束了，我来的太晚了！”他的语气里满含悲伤，然后他抬起眼又看了一眼那些砖块，感到更加沮丧。

“记录，患者Wade Wilson，神盾局托管，日期二月三日，”Peter隔着一面单向玻璃观察W

ade，他拿着一张木制垫板并在上方的纸上快速写下他所看到的，白色的医护外套宽松地罩在身上。他看起来并不像一个专业的医生，但他不是来实习的，他已经从事精神治疗方面很久了，这次他负责把Wilson照顾好。

“患者症状——情绪不稳，出现间接性幻视。”Peter再一次扫视Wade面前的沙盘游戏，那些玩偶们被Wade捏坏，脖子和四肢很难在他的力量下不断裂而保持完好，大约3/4沙盘里的沙子都被Wade抓起然后抛在地上，好像他在策划一场自己的沙盘模拟。

“不！闭嘴！yellow！我他妈没有被监视！我只是自己在这！”Wade又开始狂躁，他起身太快已至掀翻金属椅子撞击地面，发出一阵刺耳的声响。

Peter抬头看了一眼面红耳赤的雇佣兵，继续在纸上书写，“间接性幻听，会出现破坏性行为。”Wade没戴面罩，是Peter要求神盾这么做的，他希望能观察患者的表情而不是面对一张封闭的红色皮革。

“你得帮助我，white！我没有枪了，也没有大麻！全都是神盾局骗我的，他们邀请我加入并说蜘蛛侠也在……”Wade又开始转为情绪低落，他用右手遮盖住自己的眼睛，那双蔚蓝色的海洋里闪现出一种Peter初见的悲哀。

“精力旺盛，谈话内容不切实际。”Peter又在纸上加了两行，他重新扫视一遍自己的记录，惊讶于治疗甚至还没开始，他已经能写出许多细节。

“好吧，”Peter小声地对自己说，“毕竟我已经认识他了，也见过几次面，这些是我早就有所察觉的。”Peter是精神科的主治医生，也有一个隐秘的副业——纽约的好邻居，蜘蛛侠。所以他曾经和Wade见过几次面，只不过那些经历不怎么愉快。

除了Wade轰烈的行事风格，Peter于他表现出的蜘蛛狂热有些难以招架。Wade每次都会像胶皮一样粘在蜘蛛侠身上，他粗壮的大腿和健壮的胳膊在蜘蛛侠面前会变的软弱无力，需要温暖的怀抱。

“恶，”Peter在面具下往往会送给Wade一个白眼，“停止和对话框们交流，要不然我就走。”由于他的职业病或者是因Wade喋喋不休产生的头疼，他对Wade时常缺乏好的态度。

“别，蛛网，只是yellow太吵了！他不停地说我们疯了，出现了幻想症！”Wade又开始在Peter身上蠕动，调整他的姿势，他趴在Peter的背上，享受前胸和Peter性感曲线的紧贴。

“好吧，行，做你喜欢做的或者什么，我还有任务。”Peter又翻了个白眼，他可能是被毒气麻痹了才会答应Wade一起荡网。Wade用两条结实的手臂搂住Peter的脖子，开始哼唱起来。“♪Eight-legged dreams arise，Cobwebs in my eyes，Spiders don't sleep at night～♫*”

Peter有点想笑，幸好有面罩遮住了他的笑意，他还没想拉进和Wade的关系，而对方顶尖的逗乐技巧让他有些担心。

“操！狗娘养的婊子！你们以为已经掌控我了吗！等我从这出去我会把你们碎尸——全部，所有人！”Wade把头贴在玻璃上，他的眼睛睁的很大，能看到因为精力疲乏产生的红色的血丝，他攥紧拳头捶打透明的屏障，玻璃在空气里震动承受着几十千克的打击，Peter庆幸它被强化过，不然他的处境会很危险。

“明天开始治疗，”Peter走出观察室把记录交给助手Jane，“他是个挺糟糕的病人。”Peter希望能早点结束对Wade的治疗，他没想过和对方更深入地发展些什么。

1.八条毛绒肢干悄然浮现于梦，瞳孔中映射着蛛网，蜘蛛可不在夜晚入睡。 歌词出自《8 Legged Dreams》


	2. How old are you*

“布谷，布谷，我的猫头鹰在哪里呢？*”Wade揉捏着自己手上灰色的毛线手套，他不喜欢它们，他想念他的制服，那是他的保护色，能掩盖他的脆弱和不安。

［这手套摸起来像可爱的小兔子或者小狗。］

【呕，你是疯了吗white？这是那些恐怖的生物学家给咱们的镣铐，一会你就能看见咱的尸体了！】

Wade咬着自己的嘴唇，他希望这一切能快点结束，他已经把神盾局的所有组织者和参加人员都骂过一遍，但是没有任何人来过这个房间，只有一瓶Olanzapine是被机器送进来的。*

Wade希望有人能进来，陪他说话或者给他讲个笑话，如果是拿着电击棍的话那还是算了。当Wade这么渴求的时候，他听到门吱嘎开启的声音。

一个不算高挑，体型看起来也有些瘦弱的男医生进来了，但Wade敏锐地注意到他肯定是经常锻炼的类型，毕竟他的屁股和肱二头肌都很突出。

“你好，Mr. Wilson。”男人拉开Wade拆毁废墟旁边的金属椅子，迅速地坐下了，“我不喜欢遮遮掩掩，我想你应该知道自己为什么在这里…我是你的主治医师，Peter Parker。”

［不——他没表扬咱的战绩！他是瞎了吗？］

【闭嘴！我在找他身上的电击棍！】

“是的我在这，是因为该死的神盾把我关进来了，他们研发了新的X计划吗？”Wade把左腿翘起来并且双手紧紧抱在胸前，他对面前的男人有充分的怀疑，“我要好好感谢他们，这连个表都没有而且没有任何活人——”Wade想展示自己的威胁，但耶稣啊，他的武器和制服都被拿走了，留给他的只有一套长袖的衬衣还有可笑的灰色手套，他甚至没有面具！

“没人来见你？我们不是残酷的驯兽师，三小时前我让Jane把Olanzapine给你了，但你并没有按时服用。”名叫Peter的医生双手交叉放在腿上，他棕色的头发和眼睛让Wade有点离不开视线。

“好吧，我以为那是机器人，你知道吗，机械姬Jane。*”Wade耸肩，也许自己产生过幻觉。当他脑中浮现出这句话的时候，他注意到眼前的堡垒消散了，留下满地的沙尘以及——零散的玩偶碎片。

［啊哈，咱把他们都弄坏了。］

【又是假的，这地方哪里是真的？】

Peter笑了，他轻轻微笑着并且表达了对Wade刚才那个梗的赞赏，至少Wade是这么认为的。

“你笑起来还挺好看的，这地方的医生都和你一样好相处吗？”Wade的警惕稍微放松了几分，他甚至感到Peter有几分熟悉。“也许吧，或许只是你对我印象好，但是你得按时吃药，Wilson，不然你不可能从这出去，直到你被治好。”Peter收起笑意，他从白色的医生褂里拿出一支笔，开始写一些东西。

“别叫我Wilson了，叫我死侍或者Wade。”Wade把左腿放到地板上，感到周围的一切开始摇摆*，“而且我吃过神经类药物，相信我，Lamotrigine*啥的，他们不管用，也可能是因为我恶劣的习惯。”Wade决定站起来，他无法忍受地面像波浪般的摇动。随后他有些惊讶地发现Peter仍保持着书写的姿势，并没有对佣兵可能产生危险的动作做出反应。

［正常人不应该对咱们的任何举动都大呼小叫吗？］

【也许他是个斯巴达。】

“好吧，Wade，如果你希望我这么叫你的话——我已经把要吃的药物和时间写到了纸上，我会经常来看你的，但不会总督促你吃药。”Peter停下了手中的笔并且把那张纸递给Wade，上面写了大概三四种药物以及服用时间。

Wade接过那张单薄的纸片，意识到Peter是自己的医生而不是一个朋友。

［我们本来就没有朋友。］

“你会怎么治好我？”Wade完全不好奇这个问题的答案，他只想了解他主治医生的想法。“药物是一切治疗的基础，所以你要按时服药，”Peter顿了顿，他棕色的眼睛里是Wade很少见到的沉着冷静，“我会陪你治疗，不是电击那种暴力疗法，陪你聊天或者看个电影什么的…”

【哇哦，他还挺特别。他看见咱的脸能忍住不吐不尖叫。】

［咱本来就没病，或者说病的不严重。］

“嘿！看电影！我开始喜欢你了！”Wade兴奋地搓着手，然后他看到了玻璃上里自己的倒影。他丑陋的面容，那些炙热的疤痕警告他不可能与任何人友好相处。“但是要关着我治疗，对吗？”Wade的双手垂在身旁，他还是想离开这里。

“不全是这样，这只是医院的流程要求，如果你变好，当然可以出去。”Peter避开和Wade的眼神交流，盯着他手上灰色的毛线手套，“戴着它感觉还好吗？”

［他真关心咱。］

【医生们该做的。】

“有点奇怪但还能接受，Rango就是我*，我不能接受把自己的缺点暴露出来。”Wade有很长一段时间没有坦率地和人交谈了，他感到Peter让他放下心防，或许别人只是对他叫喊的声音太大。

“挺好的，因为你这一身是我选的。”Peter又微笑起来，他把两只手踹进衣兜的动作像一只袋鼠。“我只是还没来得及吐槽暗绿色的衬衣，毕竟我和绿灯侠已经没有任何关联了！*”Wade嘟起嘴假装抱怨，但他其实并不讨厌。

“但我会好奇是不是你给我穿的衣服——我的意思是，How old are you？”Wade又坐到凳子上，地面已经停止了摇动。

“不，不是，那是护士做的，至于我多大了，我只能说我成年了，所以你和我开颜色玩笑是被允许的。”Peter由微笑转为大笑，他的笑声在Wade听来与风吹过一串透明的玻璃风铃一样悦耳。

［那咱能邀请他一起打飞机吗？］

【蠢货white，你真自以为是。】

“你会后悔你说的，Petey，毕竟我经常去单身怀孕母亲的座谈会。*”Wade感激Peter做自己的主治医生，他和别的医生不一样，没有冰冷的手术台和痛苦的电击椅，也没有无法掩饰的惊慌和恐惧，这使Wade感到自己还是个正常人。他对Peter不吝赞美——如果医生们都和他一样友善温柔，世界上生病的人想必也会变少。

1.标题有双重含义，英语句意：你多大了？但是有个中文的冷笑话是：怎么老是你？

2.哈利波特送信的猫头鹰

3.Olanzapine：奥氯平，适用于精神分裂症，双向情感障碍等精神病的治疗。

4.机械姬，美国科幻影片，里面的人工智能智商高而且外表和人类几乎相同。

5.这里是指Wade开始兴奋

6.Lamotrigine：拉莫三嗪，治疗癫痫的药物。

7.Rango：兰戈，动画电影兰戈的主角，一只家养变色龙，爱吹嘘自己，外强中干。

8.Ryan演过绿灯侠，我喜欢这个老梗。

9.Ryan演的电影“两男错变身”R18，Ryan的角色会在单身怀孕母亲的交流会上约炮。


	3. Who are the patients

Wade把腿放到面前的桌子上，懒散地倚靠着沙发背，他把左胳膊搭到Peter的肩膀上使他们像抱在一起，“Algo como Argentina, tú me traes los Buenos Aires！*”Wade说完这句话又朝Peter吹了一声俏皮的口哨。

当Peter听到Wade又开始用西语撩他的时候，他终于绷不住在沙发上爆笑起来。“你是全能人士！Wade，如果不是我出国进修过一段时间外语，我可能已经没法跟你对话了。”精神科医生Peter.Parker针对患者Wade Wilson的治疗已经持续了一个月，而Peter已经听过Wade说至少八国语言了，尽管他可能只会个皮毛！*

“宝贝，我还有很多其他技能，比如跳进硫酸水却毫发无伤，和地狱里的仆人打成一片什么的。*”Wade假装捏捏自己的头发，然后吹了一口气。

“我绝对相信，但我希望我没机会见到。”一个月的相处加深了Peter对Wade的了解，他完全相信Wade说的是真的而非幻觉，尽管他还没亲自去过地狱。

治疗进展的非常顺利，Wade只需要在形似公寓房间的大房子里安稳地待着并且按时吃药，Peter庆幸Wade没对Olanzapine过敏，不然事情只会被搞砸。Peter会每天抽出大概八个小时的时间和Wade沟通或者待在一起，起先是五个小时，神盾局要求Peter尽快治好Wade的时候，他还和Jane抱怨了一通——“谁想总和一个危险的疯子相处？”

但Wade很好，当然绝对不是指心理健康，而是他的本质绝非坏人。

在两人初期治疗的阶段，某天Wade的狂躁又开始反复，他甚至不能坐下和Peter交谈，这让Peter印象颇深，尤其是原因方面。

“哥已经十天没有见到蜘蛛侠了！蛛网，纽约的甜心宝贝——”Wade捏住手套上露出的毛线不断地揉搓，他倚靠在墙壁上低垂着头，“对，不，不对！我不能继续待在这！如果外面发生爆炸并且蜘蛛侠受伤了怎么办？没有我谁能及时帮他？”Peter坐在木制的靠椅上一言未发，他用右手握住扶手，左手托着下巴面对Wade。

可悲的是你其实每天都有见到蜘蛛侠，现在他正安稳地坐着，不会受到不可抗力的伤害。Peter在心里哀叹，但是他不可能告诉Wade。

“yellow说得对，我来这就是个错误，我不能失去蛛网！”Wade把视线从手套上移开，用一种饱含攻击意味的眼神上下打量Peter，他的眉骨下垂，嘴角也紧闭着，整个人因类似愤怒的情绪微微颤抖。Peter因Wade突然的转变吃惊，但他尽量不表现出丝毫动摇，仍然侧身坐在沙发上以同样不退让的态度直视Wade。

Peter是一位经验丰富的医生，他曾经接管过许多病人，从抑郁症到人格分裂，有暴力倾向或是反社会人格，他都有应对的经验。但面对Wade即将来临的情绪爆发，Peter仍然十分警戒甚至有丝畏惧。

Wade是独一无二的，他是不死的佣兵，他永远不会被别人杀死，但他是个杀人如麻的疯子。因为他混乱的思想，没人能准确判断他的杀生标准或者是预判他下一步的行为。所以Wade是危险的，没有心理医生愿意接管Wade，当Peter在走廊里听到Harry——他的好兄弟，一个经验履历更丰富的医生，向一群陌生人展现出绝对的抗拒，他无法控制地走过去制止他们并且询问了缘由。

“他们要求我照顾Wade Wilson，就是那个穿着红色制服，经常和蜘蛛侠鬼混在一起的疯子佣兵。照顾他直到他的精神状态变好。”Harry无视陌生人阻止的手势，他很清楚患者的信息能被透露多少。

“哦，如果你不愿意，我可以接管Wilson。”Peter几乎是脱口而出，然后他耸耸肩，整理了一下褶皱的袖口。他没那么讨厌死侍，尤其是Harry擅自把自己和死侍放在一起的时候。

“嗯？那是不错Peter，但你可以解决这事吗？他很危险，从各个方面来说…我不希望你踏入泥潭。”Harry用担忧的眼神看着Peter，有一瞬间，Peter从他铃蓝色的眼睛里只看到了自己。

“那没关系，你完全不用担心我，我对他也挺感兴趣的……能力越大病人越多不是吗？”Peter朝Harry笑了一下，而Harry愣在原地，完全没有预料到Peter会答应的如此果断。

而此刻，Peter坐在椅子上和Wade对峙绝对是决定治疗能否顺利进行的关键点，如果Peter不能管理好Wade对蜘蛛侠疯狂的幻想，他们的治疗将永远停滞不前。

“你不能离开这里，Wade，在你变好并且我允许之前。”Peter强硬并且冷酷地盯着Wade，他试图让自己的声音听起来更有威慑力，“而且，蜘蛛侠不会因为你的幻想就遭遇不幸，如果你真的信任他，为什么不相信他能把自己照顾好？”Peter是真心的，每当看着Wade提起蜘蛛侠，他需要一副完美的伪装，但他的情感是相同的，再精明的医生也没有完美面具。

“你…好吧，我想想…也许你说的有道理。”Wade嗫嚅了一下，他脸上紧绷的肌肉稍微放松了，“但我需要证据，蜘蛛侠还安全的证明。”Wade离开墙壁朝Peter走来，带着不那么明显的敌意，然后他蹲在Peter面前，几乎是在恳求，“不然我没办法安心呆在这。”

Peter叹气，耶稣，行行好吧。因为照顾Wade，好邻居蜘蛛侠已经有一段时间没做好事了，Peter在心中否定打开新闻看报道的选项。联系神盾局也不现实，他们很忙根本没时间。

然后Peter把右手伸进口袋，摸到了氨纶面料。“这个怎么样？Wade。这是蜘蛛侠给我的，在昨天他见义勇为的时候。”Peter把蜘蛛侠的备用面罩戴到了Wade脸上，毕竟，他现在也不需要凭借观察Wade的面部表情来治疗他了。

“什么？哇哦。”Wade惊叹，然后他开始抚摸脸上的面罩，“white说他打赌这就是蜘蛛侠的，yellow说他没证据。”Wade轻柔地触碰面罩，从嘴部到眼部，“但是我认为这的确属于他。”Peter微笑，不知怎么地，他就是知道这会起作用。“那我们可以继续治疗了吗？你恢复的越快，你能出去的越早。”

“♪I never wanted this to end, can you forgive me friend?And I, I promised you that we would never change♫*”Wade站起身开始唱歌，而Peter不讨厌他这样，有时候Wade就像一个小孩子一样好哄。

回到现在，Peter对Wade的疗程已经完成一个月，他们正坐在沙发上看饥饿游戏，面前的桌子摆满了追剧必备的零食。Peter在电影结束字幕出现时，拿出一张纸递给Wade。

“恭喜，Wade，从明天起我们的治疗不需要待在这里了！”Peter给Wade的评价不错，而且Wade在早先的DASS-21测试和Novaco量表*的结果都很正常，这说明Wade的确变好了。“嘿！那真的太好了！”Wade朝Peter啵了一下嘴唇，然后把纸接过很仔细地阅读，“那我还能见到你吗，Peter，我最好的医生朋友？”

“当然可以，你还是要定期来看医生，”Peter把注意力转回屏幕，他喜欢看cast表，或许是因为他对Wade叫自己的称呼感到脸红，“医院以外的地方呢？”Wade谨慎地发问，Peter感到自己是被Wade需要的。

“你可以请我吃饭，我的胃比巴里小不了多少！*”Peter重新望向Wade，他只能在Wade漂亮的蓝眼睛里看到自己，Peter被Wade对自己的崇拜和敬佩包围。哦见鬼，他已经开始怀念Wade每天呆在他身边了。

1.西语，译文：仿佛来自阿根廷，你带给我好空气(布宜诺斯艾利斯的字面意思)

2.看漫画和电影的感受就是Wade应该会很多门语言，尽管我已经忘了官方设定

3.贱虫斜线刊有写Wade和地狱里的人关系不错

4.翻译：我从来没想过要这样结束，你是否能够原谅我，我的挚友？而我，我向你保证我初心永不变。歌词出自《Forgive Me Friend》

5.DASS-21：测试抑郁焦虑与压力水平。

Novaco anger inventory：测试易怒程度

6.巴里艾伦，闪电侠，吃的东西很多。


	4. happy

Wade坐在斯塔克大厦的顶端，准确地说是STARK的S上，大敞着双腿，把玩着一把锋利的军刀，他最近开始喜欢小型杀伤力的武器了。“I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space，With the air like I don't care, baby, by the way，Because I'm happy...*”Wade大声唱着他最喜欢的电影主题曲，完全不担心会有人谴责他的跑调。

［耶就是这样，我也很开心。］

【蠢货。一会Stark就回来了！】

“知道吗，在这是最容易被人找到的，尤其是蜘蛛侠，呜呼！”Wade哈哈大笑起来，然后他躺在地上，看着纽约灿烂的晴天。最近一段时间Wade怀念死纽约的一切，尤其是他从医院里出来之后，他喜欢盯着天空看那些云彩或者星星，那让他体会到自由身。

［咱什么时候到看医生的时间？］

【我知道你是想Peter，蠢货white，我记得很清楚是明天下午三点。】

“咱们前天见蜘蛛仔了对吗？然后他说今天也会和我一起巡逻。”Wade喜欢Peter，但他更痴迷蛛网，真的，出来能见到蜘蛛侠是他的念想。Wade喜欢自己的氨纶制服，两个睡衣小英雄能一起巡街再好不过。*

身穿红蓝制服的英雄出现在Wade视野的下方，Wade的仰视视角使他看起来更加高大伟岸。“你是Hulk，不是蛛网。”Wade对着蜘蛛侠傻笑，然后盯着他健壮的胳膊和胸肌看。“好吧，Hulk会把你从地上拎起来，但是我可不会。”蜘蛛侠耸耸肩，蹲下把Wade腰间的军刀拿走，“禁止武器，记得吗？”“拜托蛛网，只是一把小刀，完全不会造成任何伤害。”Wade把双手合十向蜘蛛侠请求，而对方看了一眼上面锋利的锯齿。“别埋怨了大英雄，我不会让你失望的。”

［我希望他说的是除了巡逻以外的东西。］

【我也是，该死。】

-

Wade希望蜘蛛侠能吃慢点，这样他们坐在广场长椅上的时间就能更长了，无限延长是最好的。蛛网掀开他的面罩到鼻子下方，然后撕开鸡肉卷的包装纸，开始吃他的午餐。

“我让你买辣的，你现在有没有后悔？”Wade盯着他露出的皮肤，把双手放在脑后半躺在长椅上，没有要和对方共进午餐的意思，“不辣也挺好的，Wade，总吃辣对身体不好。”蜘蛛侠撇撇嘴，而Wade觉得他的嘴唇简直性感极了，他应该去当个唇模。

“倒是你，你不吃吗？”蜘蛛侠在咀嚼嘴里的食物，但不耽误他发出美好的音节，“额，我不了，万一你吐了怎么办？”Wade挑眉然后环视身边，发现没有人特别注意他们。Wade喜欢纽约的这一点，就算真正的超级英雄呆在公园，也会被以为是角色扮演什么的，完全不用担心被打扰。

“天啊，wade我不会那样的，我不介意你的皮肤。”蜘蛛侠没再继续吃他手里的东西，而Wade希望他早点放弃劝说自己的想法。“你又没见过，真的！小天使，吃你的午餐吧。”Wade希望蜘蛛侠不会突然变异产生什么透视的能力，看穿自己面具下的窘迫和不安。

［他怎么会在意咱这么多事情，我是说，不必要的关心！］

【好英雄，耶稣，咱的皮肤让人看了就受不了。】

“快吃你的午餐！嘿，别忘了咱们得去巡逻。”Wade见对方没动，又催促了一次，附上他拙劣的借口。“好吧。”蜘蛛英雄叹口气然后继续吃饭，但他又提出了新的问题，“你和你的心理医生Peter怎么样了？治疗还顺利吗？”

［今天他可真关心咱。］

【对，Peter，等等咱没和他聊过Peter。】

“尽管是神盾的差事，但是一切顺利，我会在明天去看一次医生，但是…你怎么知道他的名字？”Wade觉得黄框有时候还能派上点用场。“嗯？”对方显然被嘴里的饭噎了一口，Wade猜他是吃的太快了，“我当然知道，是神盾和我说的。”蜘蛛侠拿起矿泉水喝了几口，Wade感觉他突然也变得有些窘迫。“哦，神盾，那除非你最近见过尼克了，我准备加入神盾这事目前算是最高机密，他们不希望我弄脏他们的名声。”Wade起身坐正，双手交叉向蜘蛛侠微笑，他可不是听别人讲话不带脑子的人。“额，你知道的，我也是神盾的一员，而且是你的临时搭档，他们会把这个告诉我的。”蜘蛛侠把最后一口鸡肉卷塞进嘴里，然后把包装纸卷成球扔进垃圾桶。

［听见了吗？临时搭档，搭档！］

【哦，万一他是俏皮话呢？蠢white。】

“Pardon？临时搭档？哇哦，我升级了！这是不是意味着我不用听到那句fuck off了*？”Wade从椅子上站起来，然后挥动自己的双手，反正没人在看。“是是是，没错，冷静Wade。”蜘蛛侠拉住他的多功能腰带示意他坐下来，但Wade真的很兴奋。“我就是那只小金鱼ponyo，我会为了你远赴千里腾云驾浪！*”Wade坐回椅子上，丝毫没被路人惊奇的眼光影响心情。“挺好的，但是别为了我签下奇怪的契约，比如失去自愈能力什么的。”蜘蛛侠已经把他的面罩拉下来了，而Wade默默哀叹自己还没看够。“如果你需要的话，我当然会。”Wade是真心的，永恒的生命和蜘蛛侠？真不该有人发明这个问题。

纽约警方警笛的声音占据了两人的独处时间，蜘蛛侠起身准备赶往现场，而Wade的眼睛一刻也离不开他身上的完美曲线。

-

“嗨Jessie，你这身连衣裙真的太美了。”“谢谢Wade，你也很帅。”Wade穿着一身黑色的西服，内衬则选择了纯白色的衬衫，他甚至穿了一双黑色的皮鞋，现在他看起来就像走红毯的影星一样英俊帅气。他走在去Peter诊室的路上，和其他医生护士们快活地打招呼。“哦Jack，我希望你老婆能有好好对待你，你都瘦了，也许你该早点回家！”“fuckyou，Wade！遵循Mr.Parker的处方！”

Wade戴着蜘蛛侠的面罩，就是Peter之前送他的那个，他一直很珍惜地带在身边，不过他还没敢告诉蛛网。Wade到了Peter的诊室前，整理了一下自己的衬衫衣领，完全不在乎他露出的皮肤，毕竟Peter已经见过自己的样子。

“午好，Peter！”Wade推开门看到Peter，他搭配完美的蓝色衬衫和条纹领带让Wade露出微笑，他在泡一杯Fortnum Masons。

虽然Wade不知道那是什么伯爵还是夫人，但是茶的香气牢牢抓住了他。“你好，Wade，要不要来杯茶？”Wade看了看房间内方框的钟表，时针刚好指到三点，守时是每个佣兵——神盾探员的优秀品质。

“为什么不呢？”Wade走进房间然后关上木门，坐在柔软的沙发上，发觉Peter的诊室甚至不如他之前的房间大，神盾给自己的待遇也没那么糟糕。“我喜欢你的诊室，如果这是你自己装修的。”Wade环顾橘色为底色的墙壁和布置了彩灯的天花板，感到这里十分温馨。“基本上是，我坚持认为这样能缓解病人紧张的情绪。”Peter微笑着，他棕色的眼睛像一头小鹿一样闪亮,“你穿西装真的很帅，Wade，我从来没见过。”Peter从他的办公桌旁起身，把沏好的茶叶倒进两个陶瓷杯里，然后和Wade同样坐在沙发上。

“噢，你喜欢就再好不过了。”Wade把面罩摘下来小心的塞进衣兜里，他无需戴着面罩面对Peter。

［他喜欢咱们的西服。］

【没错。】

“我没什么场合穿，除了美国老爷子的葬礼还有超人的，我不能穿着红色制服站在队伍里。*”Wade没想把话题引向悲剧的念头，只是他很难改变逃避现实的习惯。“没有任务的时候，你可以穿任何你想穿的，无需在乎别人的目光。”Peter把茶杯递给Wade，后者接过之后小心翼翼地啜了一口。“也许吧，你该看看我的女仆装，bong！毫不夸张，我是21世纪的Ines de la Fressange*”Wade喜欢那身衣服，而且那是搭配制服的，他甚至能穿去见蜘蛛侠。

“我已经想象到了，那么Wade，Olanzapine的效果怎么样？”Peter拿起他的记录本开始在上面写东西，Wade知道他开始工作了，“很好，偶尔会有些口干，没其他不良反应。”Peter会细心地问Wade药物的作用效果和不良反应，而不是像其他专家一样，粗暴地把实验试剂和药物注射进他的血管，Wade很感激Peter一直把他当做一个正常人看待。

“幻觉和幻听呢？除了对话框之外的。”Peter抬起眼看向Wade，Wade喜欢他高挺的鼻子和浓密的睫毛，“没有，除了感觉蜘蛛侠开始有点喜欢我。”Peter的眼眨了几下，然后补充道：“那不算，除了那个之外呢？”Wade大笑，他倒是很期待Peter能见证自己和蜘蛛侠的爱情，就算是幻觉里的也行。“没别的。”

“好的，我相信你也没出现破坏和攻击行为。”Peter在纸上打了几个勾，Wade暗自猜想那代表一切都好，“没有，除了给罪犯们上勾拳。我最近开始和蜘蛛侠搭档啦,希望你有看到新闻？”Wade端起茶杯把茶饮尽，抬头看向天花板的蓝色小灯，它像一颗靛蓝色的星星。

“蜘蛛侠和死侍打击罪犯？还没来得及看。”“哦好吧，你当然很忙。”Wade嘟了嘟嘴，他希望Peter能看见，看见他真的在变好。

1.我这爱情热气球能够升上太空，就这样升腾上天 其他的我也不想理会了，因为我挺高兴。出自《Happy (电影《神偷奶爸2》插曲)》

2.睡衣小英雄，英国动画，主角三人会在晚上穿着睡衣出去拯救世界。

3．蜘蛛侠到底骂不骂人？生气的时候会吧。

4.ponyo，波妞的日文发音，宫崎骏导演电影《悬崖上的金鱼姬》

5\. Fortnum Masons ：F&M，创建于1707年，是一家食品百货公司，拥有300年历史的Fortnum & Mason，是英国皇室御用品牌。

6.英雄葬礼一般要求全员黑西服，我印象中是。

7.伊娜·德拉弗拉桑热 (Ines de la Fressange) 是1980 年代最出名的法国模特，早期因是香奈儿的第一位专属模特出名，气质和颜值都十分出众。


	5. criminal、criminal

如果自己是Dolittle*就好了，Peter真心这么认为。 这样自己就不会面对满街的野兔袋鼠鬣狗狮子无从下手，这简直就是猩球大战或者侏罗纪世纪的片场！也许自己真的没法好好度过一个完整的周末呢？Peter哀嚎，他的假日又被浪费了——本来Jane是要约他去吃饭的。

“嘿，别走神，蛛网！”Wade用武士刀戳穿了一只鬣狗的腹部，溅出几滴鲜血到Peter的制服上。“我会的，Mr.Wilson！”Peter试图收起自己的不满，他真的尽力了，但是街道上发狂的动物们仍旧不停地乱跑乱撞，食草动物只是咬坏了城市的草地花坛，但那些肉食动物——“小心，女士！”Peter把一位因为购物太多，无法及时躲避老虎的女士抱起来，然后射出蛛丝拉开与地面的距离。“噢谢谢！”Peter点点头作为回复，感谢她的尖叫没有飙出假牙。

“我们绝对需要支援！”Peter把那位女士放在最近的楼顶，重新回到地面帮助Wade清理那些聚集成群的肉食动物——鬣狗和狼群，“我已经叫了Katniss Everdeen！嗷！*”Wade因为屁股被公鹿撞了哀嚎，但他看起来没有伤害食草动物的意思，Peter感到他的治疗没有白费。Peter忙于粘住头狼的嘴，以至于他没及时意识到援兵的到来。

“这样能有什么效果？”钢铁侠从他和Wade的头上飞过，然后发射了数枚微型导弹把聚集的肉食动物杀死，“如果他们不死，死的就会是你们。”Peter白了一眼Tony，自从美国队长去世后，Peter一直没见到他，现在看来他一切都好。* “这就是你叫的Katniss Everdeen？这是chappie！*”Peter小声对Wade说，后者发出一阵爆笑声。

“你还没明白？小蜘蛛不会杀生的。”鹰眼从Peter左侧的高楼用绳索俯冲下来，射杀了几头剩余的狮子和老虎。“看，我没骗你，这才是我叫的。”Wade把武士刀收进刀鞘，现在街道上除了肉食动物的尸体，只剩下一切不足以造成大型破坏的草食动物。因为超级英雄们及时赶到，街道上没有造成大的破坏，毕竟这是混凝土的丛林，只需要担心自己的手脚而不用担心高楼。

“所以现在谁能和我说一下原因？”Tony降落到地上，他银色的装甲在阳光下反射出刺眼的光芒*，Peter已经不知道这是他的第几套装甲了，此前他在新闻上宣称，这是共生体非金属装甲，尽管外表看起来像是液态的泵。而他的面部完全没有面罩，只是用一副橙红色的太阳镜遮盖他的眼睛。“不清楚原因，他们只是突然发疯了。”Peter插着腰耸了耸肩，他这次几乎是无知的。幸好Clinton的愚蠢总是能吸引大家的注意，“哈哈哈，那没什么，我也不知道。”Clinton搂住Peter的肩膀好像他俩是最好的朋友。Peter皱眉，他每次都是个自来熟。

“天才们，”Tony摘下眼镜打量了一下Peter和Wade，用冷酷几乎是无情刻薄的眼神扫视他们，“所以我们一无所获！”Peter不知道Tony为什么生气，而且他身上的共生体装甲让他感到不适，那让他想起被毒液支配的感觉。

Tony轻笑了一声，把矛头指向Wade：“至于你，重型核武器刚才甚至没杀那头鹿？真是有意思，”Tony用左手敲击自己的脑袋，而Peter认为那绝对是在讽刺Wade。Tony重新戴上眼镜，转身准备离开，“而且你还去看精神科医生？要知道那让我笑了好几天。”Tony背对他们然后飞离现场，只剩下楞在原地的Clinton和愤怒的Peter和Wade。

“操你的！”Wade扔出一把尖刀，但是根本没有碰到Tony，“你会后悔你说的！混蛋！”Peter不喜欢Wade骂人，但是他感谢Wade替自己表达了愤怒，Tony凭什么贬低Wade，不相信Wade有变好的可能？“别说了Wade，Tony他只是…缺乏理智，他完全没资格否定你的努力。”Peter甩开Clinton的手，用肩膀撞了一下Wade，他完全相信对方可以改变。

“好吧，你俩都应该原谅Tony，你们知道他脾气本来就一般，现在Steven去世，他对事情更敏感了。”Clinton长叹一口气，把弓箭背到身后，Peter能深切感到他夹在中间的感觉。

“咱们三个来清理现场吧，最近哪里都人手不够。”Clinton抱起离他最近的一只兔子，Peter瞬间猜测他绝对喜欢这种毛绒动物，从他温柔的动作和熟练的姿势。Wade骑到一只冷静下来的公鹿身上，用行动表达自己的赞同，“那就来收拾吧，总需要有人当Dolittle。”Peter看了一眼街道上残缺的肢体和喷溅洒落的血液，希望今天就此结束。

-

“it never rains but it pours ”Peter有时候挺讨厌俚语的，因为他们总是会该死的正确，当他脱下制服准备坐在办公桌前加班的时候——毕竟假期已经被一群动物毁了，为什么不加点工作呢？他听到外面传来人群的尖叫声和建筑物倒塌的巨响，他真该刚才直接和Wade一起吃饭，毕竟这意味着午餐后两小时他们又见面了。“拜托，这离刚才的街道有五个街区！”Peter把笔扔到桌子上，捂着眼睛朝天花板喊道。

有时候，Peter会庆幸自己是个精神科医生，不然其他职业要怎么调节工作和超级英雄之间的关系？“太棒了。至少我看医生不用花钱。”Peter站起来然后走到自己房间里的隔间换上制服，外面还有人在等蜘蛛侠。Peter移动地很快，他不停地射出蛛丝在两栋建筑物之间，这提供给他良好的视角和更全面的信息，他能很快地判断出发生什么犯罪事件。

经典的豹纹装扮和夸张的毛领，恶，Peter想吐，猎人克莱文什么时候能给自己放个假？他站在Peter能看到的街道尽头，挥舞他的利矛攻击身边的人，当然Peter知道他是在等自己，因为他大声喊着“蜘蛛侠在哪里？”

Peter突然放慢了移动速度，降落到地面上，因为他看到Wade已经先他一步和克莱文交锋，Wade曾经放言说克莱文很好对付，证据在死侍1997#11里*。“好吧，我希望他说的是真的。”Peter决定相信Wade，然后他开始疏散混乱的人群，扶起摔倒的老奶奶，帮迷失方向的女孩找到父母。等他完成这一切，他发现Wade已经把克莱文的武器丢到一旁，骑在他的背上让他无法反抗，看起来他已经制服了克莱文。

等到Peter赶到现场仔细打量克莱文，发现他身上除了淤青和擦痕外没其他的伤口，他更开心了。“做得好，Wade。”Peter射出蛛丝把克莱文的毒箭长矛飞镖捆绑成一个蛛网球，拍了拍Wade的肩膀。“不对，等等，刚才我出来前还听到了建筑倒塌的声音，那个犯人在哪呢？”Peter环顾周围的街景，一切高楼都是完好的，甚至连路灯都没有被损坏。

“再说一次，天才们，我这么说只是因为我讨厌混蛋。”Peter又见到了Tony，只不过这次他换回了经典的红黄装甲，他在空中滞留的时间显然比上次要长，“我得用点暴力手段才能让你清醒。”然后他朝Peter还有Wade发射脉冲，两人只能闭上眼睛等待光线的破坏，Tony的到来几乎是无声的，而他们完全没可能躲开近距离的脉冲射击。

“该死！你不能攻击我们只是因为…”Peter怒吼，但他发现睁开眼后一切都变了，眼前的大厦和克莱文消失了，他的制服甚至也改变了，一件黑色制服覆盖Peter的全身，看起来像之前被毒液附体。“天啊，”Peter拉拽一下身上的制服，没感到有什么异样的地方。“催眠术师，记得吗？我们现在被困在梦境里了，而你是那个被催眠的人。*”Tony又变回原来的共生体装甲,只不过没戴眼镜，Peter沉默地打量对方，感到自己从来没这么讨厌过银色。

“想象力不错，蛛网。”Wade拎起他的玫红色裙边，整件连衣裙风格形似芭比公主的换装，Wade健壮的大腿和圆润的屁股都被显露出来。Peter有点脸红了，如果他是这个世界的造梦师，那Wade的穿着全是由他设计的。“好吧，所以从什么时候开始这就是个梦？”Peter拉出一把椅子，看起来他们三个都待在自己高中的教室里。

“从我和你们两个小混蛋分开之后。”Tony耸肩，然后坐在讲台上，他到哪都喜欢最显眼的位置，“我看见Steven站在我的办公室，所以我知道这一切都是假的。”Peter咬着嘴唇没说话，既然Tony没必要撒谎，那么自己给Tony的梦境十分残酷。“那铁罐，咱们怎么才能从这鬼地方出去？”Wade摸遍全身也没发现身上的武器，于是他干脆坐在地上仰视着Tony，假装自己真的很听话。“数据分析这是梦境的第三层，感谢小蜘蛛没被催眠太深，不然我们只能让诺兰来解决*，想办法离开这，到了第一层后受到伤害就能清醒。”Tony说话的同时扭头看向背后的黑板，Peter大概能猜到他想说什么。“高中课堂？你还挺怀旧的，蜘蛛侠。”Peter感谢黑板上只写了一些简单的数学方程，如果Flash写的LOSER PARKER在黑板上，这就不仅是怀旧的问题了。

“所以，咱们走吧，别在这待太久，不知道外面的世界发生了什么。”Peter清清嗓子，站起来向门口走去，除非他的屁股后面破了个洞，不然Wade为什么要一直盯着他的屁股看。

1．Dolittle：出自多力特的奇妙冒险，由RDJ饰演的男主可以和动物交流。

2\. Katniss Everdeen: 凯特尼斯•伊夫狄恩，小说及同名电影《饥饿游戏》中的第一女主角,擅长射箭。

3.时间线乱，总之这个宇宙就是美队死了（漫画坠落之子:美国队长之死），钢铁侠还活着，他和Peter关系也没有MCU宇宙那么融洽。

4\. Chappie：电影超能查派主人公，是一个自我觉醒具有超强智力的机器人。 5.出自漫画究极钢铁侠，喜欢铁人的应该认识，没听过的可以去看看，虽然是反派设定脾气不好，但是装甲太帅了。本文参照人物部分设定。

6\. 表示 “福无双至”和“祸不单行”,这里显然是后者。

7.Wade在这本漫画里穿越到Peter的世界，死侍大战克莱文取得了完美胜利。8.灵感来源：复仇蜘蛛侠#12，合集蜘蛛侠与死侍0有收录，故事框架类似盗梦空间。

9.诺兰是盗梦空间的导演


	6. bad dreams*

Wade喜欢做一些有趣的事情，比如射击、保龄球、高尔夫或者是桌游，他很高兴能有机会和蜘蛛侠一起玩“敲冰块的游戏*”，那些半透明的蓝色小六边形被塞在一张小桌子里，双方只需要拿着配套的小锤子比赛，谁能做到敲击并且不使他们掉落，谁就是赢家。

  
Wade盯着桌子内部剩余的一部分六边形，趴在桌子上研究它们中的哪一块是最关键的，“要不就…不行不行。”Wade皱眉，他手里的小锤头敲击又抬起，他在这种游戏的最后总会十分纠结。“哦，快点Wade，咱们要决出胜负了！”蜘蛛侠坐在桌子前，两只胳膊抱在胸前，有些不耐烦地盯着Wade的小锤子。

“我会的蛛网，我马上就…”Wade想反驳点什么，突然他的眼前一片黑暗。“灯灭了该死，Wade，开关就在门口的墙上。”Wade听到蜘蛛侠的声音，于是他摸索着向前走，最后摸到了墙。

  
Wade很轻易地摸到了开关，他按压后听到一声开启的脆响，但一切还笼罩在黑暗中，于是他又摸到了一个开关，他试图开灯但是依旧没什么效果。“蛛网？”Wade朝黑暗发问，等待对方的回应，但完全的寂静笼罩了一切。他有些奇怪，但是他选择继续向下方摸索，重复的开启以及永恒的黑暗……

  
-  
Wade Wilson习惯一个人。

  
Wade不是这个家庭亲生的孩子，他能从别人鄙夷的目光和家里人的拳脚谩骂中深刻地理解。他是家里的养子，他是贵族的养子。Wade最害怕的是奶奶，奶奶是一个控制狂，她喜欢操纵家里和生活的一切，如果有任何东西违背她的意愿，她会暴怒然后想办法处理掉和自己计划相违背的东西。Wade毫不怀疑是她让日月东升西落的，也无法对她的决定做出任何抵抗，她会折磨或者杀死阻挡她的人，任何人。

  
Wade的家里只有奶奶，养母和他，他没见过养父，也不敢深究他为什么从来没现身过。他几乎没和养母直接交谈过，除了在饭桌上彼此必须遵循奶奶的指令，演好家里人的戏份以外，他会回避任何和母亲见面的机会。逐渐熟悉孤寂后，某一天，Wade注意到养母怀孕了。Wade很高兴看到养母有了自己的孩子，当婴儿出生后，他走到养母身边想要询问，就像任何一个对生命产生好奇的小孩。但他遭到了谴责和白眼。

  
“该死的，你喜欢他吗Wade？你为什么不把他杀死？”养母的嘴唇气的发抖，她的头发乱糟糟地卷在一起，原本柔顺的刘海成缕搭在额前。Wade站在原地，眼前发白，然后他想这也许是奶奶的命令，养母并不喜欢生育这个孩子。

  
“我不会杀死他，因为…”Wade语塞，他的泪水从眼角滚落但他甚至没有眨眼，“因为奶奶还没有下这样的命令。”Wade感到自己的心脏逐渐变得冰冷，连同心底的一些温暖——被名叫虐待的大雪扑灭了。

  
Wade没有说谎，他成为养子的缘故是被当成一个杀手，未成年人会让成年人放松心里的戒备，他会装出可怜的样子靠近目标，然后杀死他们。奶奶会给他下达各种杀人的指令，他就是一把利刃。不知道过了多久，养母的儿子长大了，而Wade也受够了这样的生活，他不想看到白天和他打招呼的客人晚上乞求自己不要杀死他，不想看到孩子在被毒杀的父母前哭泣，身为杀人犯的他上前表达虚伪可笑的关心。

  
在执行某次任务的时候，他认识了一个英雄，戴着有点搞笑的红色面罩，告诉他“如果你需要帮助，可以来找神盾局。”英雄阻止了Wade杀死目标，然后请他吃了一顿饭。

  
“加入我们吧，你不需要再继续杀人了。”对方把面罩掀开一点，把一杯咖啡喝下，他说话的时候嘴里飘出滑稽的白烟。“我加入。”Wade不觉得对方荒诞，还有什么能比现在的生活更糟糕呢？Wade苦于寻找逃脱的方法，就算是一根缥缈的蛛丝，他也想要抓住。

  
另一方面，Wade的养母根本不会照顾孩子，她只是一个被奶奶操纵的木偶，她会根据奶奶的指示给儿子换尿布、喂奶，当儿子长大，他也听从奶奶的指令吃饭、洗澡，Wade本可以独自逃走，但是他想把养母和孩子从奶奶的魔爪下救出来。

  
事实上，奶奶根本不允许家里人这么称呼她，她要求大家叫她女皇，因为她是贵族，尽管是没落的贵族后裔。那天早上，Wade没有经过允许就走进了浴室，他已经和蒙面英雄的组织达成了协议，他只需要把一切都告诉他的养母和孩子。当他走到门口，他听到养母对孩子说：“其实，女皇就是你的奶奶。”Wade躲在门后屏住呼吸，他感到泪水要涌出眼眶，但他不敢哭出声，与谎言一纸之隔的真相是如此的简单又残酷，一个孩子生活在暴君的操控下，绝对不会想到对方与自己亲密的血缘关系。

  
突然，奶奶进来了，她推开门，意识到孩子打量自己的眼神变了，而她无法容忍事情发展背离她的设想。她拿着两把西餐刀砍掉了养母和孩子的头，他们的头颅滚落在地上，养母的鲜血洒落在孩子的脸上，当后者的头滚到地上时，滑落的窗帘上留下一串血样的人脸。

  
Wade知道奶奶对一切都了如指掌，她甚至清楚地知道Wade站在门后，于是Wade选择主动走出门后，而不是像一只老鼠被拉出自己的洞穴。他拉低了自己的鸭舌帽，喉咙里发出几声干枯的音节：“他们该死。”他不知道自己能为了活下去说出这样残忍的、违背自己意愿的话，他是多么渴望生存害怕死亡的到来，连带养母和孩子的那份一起。他的眼里已经蓄满泪水，他甚至看不清脚下的路。

  
“这都是神盾局的错，是他们操控着一切。”奶奶把刀扔在地上，金属的刀具在陶瓷地板上反射出异样的光，她走近Wade，后者能清楚地闻到围裙上的血腥味。“没错，那都是神盾局。”Wade把刀捡起来，他的动作很迟缓，他第一次感到凶器拿在手里的重量。然后他抬头嘟起嘴唇向奶奶索要一个吻，鸭舌帽遮盖了他的眼睛，奶奶捧住Wade的脸，而Wade止不住地颤抖起来，他对自己的厌恶之情已经淹没了一切。

  
Wade试图保持冷静，但他完全忘记了出门前的准备，他没换衣服也没摘掉自己的帽子，只是紧握住手里的西餐刀，想要奔向门口。他猜奶奶微笑着目送自己出门，他全身都因畏惧哆嗦，每走一步他都害怕听到跟上的脚步声。

  
终于，Wade走到了门后，他推开屋门，然后诡异地察觉到奶奶和自己保持仅有两步距离，他会死，他会死在逃生的门口。“Algo como Argentina, tú me traes los Buenos Aires*，我没说错吧？”Wade转头朝奶奶微笑，这是对方曾教过自己的外语，他要装做一切正常，装作真的忠诚地服从于一个杀人狂。奶奶点点头，她把手上的血迹抹到围裙上，转身走进屋内。Wade迈出门去，跑过马路，因为速度过快险些踉跄地摔倒，他渴望生存，渴望复仇，渴望可望而永远不可即的自由。

  
Wade Wilson害怕一个人。

  
1\. 本篇改编自作者真实梦境，我整个人都压抑了。比较无厘头或者讽刺一些事情，看大家理解吧。  
2\. 它肯定不叫这个名字，原谅我玩过但是忘了名字  
3\. 前文提过的西语，这里形容外面天气好


End file.
